


Maybe we should practice?

by CharvelleTrash



Series: 13 Ships, 13 Fluffy Tropes [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, POV Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8298257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharvelleTrash/pseuds/CharvelleTrash
Summary: Blaine is afraid he is a bad kisser and Kurt has the great idea to practice together. That's obviously not going to change their relationship AT ALL.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Forever grateful for my lovely beta-reader (find her on lordmeowdemort.tumblr.com!).

Blaine is worried about Kurt.

It had always been hard for him to attend McKinley High which isn't as open and accepting as Dalton.

Kurt had always been bullied - just for his voice and his appearance, but since he joined the Glee club at McKinley at the beginning of the school year, it has gotten even worse.

Blaine and Kurt are sitting on Blaine's bed, drinking hot cocoa and talking about their weeks. The more Kurt tells him, the more shocked Blaine gets.

"And after Wednesday, I just stopped counting how many slushies I got in my face. I needed to extend my facial care routine to make sure I don't get acne from all the artifical sugar on my skin.“

Blaine doesn't say anything, trying to hold back his anger towards the people that treat his best friend like that.

Kurt sees the look in his eyes and gently takes his hand.

"It's okay. I'm used to it.“

"But you shouldn't be. You don't have to go through this, you know.“

"I know. But I don't wanna change schools. Glee Club at McKinley finally gave me … a purpose. And I have a group of friends. Okay, some of them are little bit psychotic, but still. They have my back and they help me through this. Mainly by getting slushied themselves.“

"In Dalton you'd have me“, Blaine says and tries to ignore the little sting of jealousy he feels as Kurt mentions his new friends.

"I know, Blaine, I know. But my Dad can't afford Dalton and you know it would kill me if I had to wear a uniform.“

Blaine chuckles, but it's a sad laugh.

"Yeah, I know.“

"Can we please talk about something else? This week was horrible and I don't want to think about it anymore. I'm just glad to be here - right now, with you.“

He smiles and pokes Blaine's chest with his index finger playfully, and Blaine can't help but pull him into a tight, long, comforting hug.

Kurt gasps surprised, but then relaxes into Blaine's embrace and sighs relieved.

"That's much better“, he says, then pulls back, looks at him and raises an eyebrow.

"Do you wanna watch Moulin Rouge now?“

Blaine grins. "Thought you'd never ask.“

*

"How does that even happen?“, Kurt says two hours later.

"What do you mean?“, Blaine asks, contemplating Kurt's profile.

"You know, two people falling in love. How does that happen? That a person likes another person in the same way? And then they have an epic romantic romance and sing and stuff?“

He gestures towards the TV where the credits have started rolling.

Blaine moves so he can face Kurt and props up on his elbow.

They are still in Blaine's bed, tugged under some blankets and surrounded by practically all the pillows the Anderson household has to offer.

It's comfortable and warm and Blaine enjoys being so close next to his best friend - maybe even a little bit too much, but he doesn't allow this thought to fully reach his consciousness.

"Epic romantic romance? You forgot the dying part“, Blaine says and raises an eyebrow.

Kurt makes an impatient waving gesture.

"Okay, maybe without the dying part. But a relationship - how does that happen?“

"Well“, Blaine says and tries to hide his amusement - Kurt loves to have deep conversations after watching a movie.

"First of all, you need two people. And they should like each other, which is often more luck and coincidence than anything else.“

Kurt still looks a bit frustrated.

"Yeah, but how do I find a person like this?“

"Okay, if this is about you, I would say you should come out first before you look for the love of your life. It should be easier that way.“

Kurt huffs. "You know I can't do that. Not yet. And right now you're the only person that matters enough to me to know that I'm gay.“

"I feel flattered. Are you sure it isn't because I came out to you first?“

"Okay, maybe that helped. But you're getting off topic.“

"So you're expecting me to be the expert in relationships? You know I have as much experience as you.“

Kurt sighs and slumps down.

"It'll probably never change.“

"What?“

"My experience. I'll never have a relationship. I will die lonely and sad.“

Blaine sits up straight and stares at this best friend.

"Are you serious? You can't be.“

"Why not? I do believe in love and romance, but I doubt that anyone wants to be romantic... with me.“

He takes a pillow and holds onto it like a lifebelt.

"Hey, Kurt“, Blaine whispers and waits until Kurt looks at him. He can't believe the person he cares about the most has such a low opinion of himself.

For Blaine, Kurt is the funniest, smartest, kindest, most passionate and interesting human being on the planet. Probably in the whole universe.

"You will find someone, okay? Someone who will love you like you deserve it. Because you deserve all the love in the world and nothing less. And you will have an epic romantic romance, I promise.“

Blaine looks him right in the eye and he really meant what he said. He sees Kurt blushing sligthly.

"You can't promise that“, Kurt says, but he is smiling now.

Blaine winks at him with a grin. "I can do whatever I want.“

Kurt chuckles lightly and then looks at Blaine with so much affection in his eyes that his heart skips a beat.

"Thank you“, he says softly and nudges Blaine with his elbow playfully.

"Do you wanna know what I'm scared of?“, Blaine asks to cheer him up.

Kurt crosses his arms over his chest.

"What could you possibly be afraid of, Blaine Anderson?“, he says, his voice dripping of sarcasm.

Blaine grins and answers "That I'm a bad kisser.“

This takes Kurt by surprise. "I thought you never kissed someone before“, he asks quietly and he seems shocked.

"I haven't!“, Blaine says quickly and a part of his brain registers how relieved Kurt's face looks after that.

"I should have said it differently: I'm afraid my first kiss will be bad because I'm a bad kisser.“

Kurt thinks about that for a second.

"Well, kissing is probably a thing you have to practice, just like everything else. You can't just expect to be perfect at it if you've never done it before.“

"But how do you practice kissing?“

"With a good friend maybe?“

Blaine looks at him carefully and he notices how suddenly Kurt starts to observe the blanket as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Are you saying... we should practice?“

Kurt glances up quickly and he stares at Blaine with wide eyes.

"I didn't mean... I mean, not that I wouldn't want to... But if you don't want to...“

He stops and looks at the blanket again and Blaine feels his heart pounding in his ears.

"It's... probably a good idea“, he then says, trying hard to keep his voice steady.  
"We both have no experience - none - so we're on the same level. And if it's awkward, it's okay because we're friends, you know? And we can give each other other tips and stuff and just experiment...“

Blaine finds himself babbling and shuts up before he can embarass himself any further.

He sees a subtle blush on Kurt's cheek and wonders if he's as nervous as he is.

"Okay then“, Kurt finally says and looks up again, meeting Blaine's eyes with an intense expression.

"You really wanna do this?“, Blaine asks, his voice a bit higher than usual.

Kurt just nods and comes closer.

They are facing each other now and Blaine tries to read the look in Kurt's eyes, but his brain isn't working properly. He can only think about how gorgeous his best friend looks and how nice he smells and how badly he wants to run his hands through Kurt's - always perfectly styled - hair.

Blaine gazes at Kurt's lips and it's almost painful how much he wants to kiss him, but he can't move.

He has dreamed and fantasized about this moment for so long - always with a guilty conscience and the desperate attempt to force his feelings back to his subconsciousness - and now it's about to happen.

He doesn't know what to do. He's paralyzed.

But then Kurt suddenly closes the gap between them by cupping Blaine's face in his soft hands and bringing their lips together.

Kurt's mouth is stiff against his and for a second Blaine is horrified and simply has no idea what he's supposed to do.

That was exactly what he was afraid of: That his first kiss was going to be awkward.

But a moment later Kurt tilts his head a bit and finally their mouths fit perfectly together and it's an actual, real, wonderful kiss.

Blaine doesn't even try to think anymore, he just follows his instincts and kisses Kurt as passionately as he can.

He still isn't really sure what exactly he's doing - he only knows that it feels really, really good to be so close to Kurt and to taste his lips.

Kurt seems to enjoy it too, because he comes even closer so that their chests are almost touching.

Blaine's head start spinning and he wonders why they didn't do this much sooner.

Oh - maybe because they're best friends and friends usually don't make out with each other.

Something in the back of Blaine's mind stirrs him up at that thought and he manages to find the willpower to back away from Kurt.

Kurt looks surprised and maybe even a little upset, his hand still on Blaine's jaw.

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you?“

His voice is hoarse and his eyes dark and glassy and it really turns Blaine on. Dammit.

"No, everything's fine. I just... my back was cramping.“

They look at each other for a few seconds and then suddenly Kurt starts laughing. Blaine stares at him but then he has to laugh, too.

"So, we survived our first kiss!“, Kurt says grinning and Blaine chuckles.

"I really didn't know what to do! Was it... Was it okay?“, he asks, all of a sudden very self-conscious and insecure.

"It was great“, says Kurt, sounding a little breathless.

"I mean...“ He thinks for a second and Blaine gets anxious again. "You could be more... you know, active.“

Blaine raises an eyebrow. "Active? What do you mean?“

Kurt shrugs. "I don't know, you could maybe... use your hands?“

"What?“

"Or not, if you don't want to...“ Kurt stammers and Blaine thinks he's adorable.

"Maybe we should... try again?“, he asks, his voice casual while his heart pounds in his chest and he still feels light-headed.

Kurts lips break into a smile and the next moment he is kissing Blaine again.  
And Blaine kisses him back.

It's even better than the first time and Blaine follows Kurt's advice and buries his hands in Kurt's hair and is surprised that he doesn't even protest.

They're ridiculously close again and Blaine can't hardly breathe and when Kurt moans quietly into his mouth, Blaine is officially gone.

He leans forward and moves their bodies together until he pins Kurt to the matress. Kurt doesn't seem to mind in the slightest and wraps both his arms around Blaine.

Their kiss gets even more heated and just before Blaine is about to lose it, they get startled by a knock on the door.

They both freeze and stare at each other in shock.

"Blaine? Kurt? I just wanted to ask if you want something to eat?“, Blaine's mom asks through the door.

"Uhm, no thanks!“, Blaine shouts back and pulls away from Kurt, rubbing his face in embarassment.

They hear the footsteps of Blaine's mum depart and sit on the bed in silence for a few minutes.

Kurt straightens himself and then finally looks at Blaine again.

"This was nice“, he says and his voice is almost a whisper.

"Yeah, it was. Thank you... You know, for practicing with me.“ Blaine blushes and tries to calm down after their kiss, but the sight of an disheveled Kurt next to him in his bed is only giving him new ideas.

"I should probably go“, Kurt says aprubtly, stands up and takes his schoolbag that he put next to Blaine's desk.

"You don't have to!“ Blaine really wants Kurt to stay, although the whole situation is confusing - but it's also exciting.

"It's late“, Kurt just responds with a soft smile.

Blaine nods and brings him to the front door, awkwardly waving goodbye as he leaves.

He closes the door and leans against it, just breathing for a minute.

He is so fucked.

*

"And then Rachel got the solo part again and Mr. Schue doesn't even realize how unfair this is!“

Kurt is angry and upset and walks around in circles in Blaine's room while throwing his hands up in frustration.

"I can sing as high as she can and just because she thinks she's a star doesn't mean she's any better than me.“

He stops and looks at Blaine who hasn't said anything in a while.

"Are you okay?“

Blaine wakes up from a trance and nods quickly. He actually was just staring at Kurt and the way he moves, the way he talks so passionately and full of emotions. He couldn't take his eyes off of him and all he wants to do is grab Kurt and kiss him again.

But he can't say that.

"I'm alright! I was just listening.“

Kurt sighs and slumps down on the bed next to Blaine.

"I was finished anyways. It doesn't matter if I bitch about it or not. That won't get me a solo in Glee club.“

"You will get one“, Blaine says reassuringly and without thinking he softly carresses Kurt's neck. Kurt lets him and Blaine sees a little smile dancing around his lips.

"Okay, let's do something fun“, Kurt says then. He grins at Blaine and waggles his eyebrows. "Wanna practice again?“

Blaine manages to laugh, but his chest is aching. He can't do this again. It's too much.

"Maybe another time“, he says and tries to sound as lighthearted as possible.

Kurt straightens up and seems almost offended. "You don't want to?“

"Well, not that I don't want to... I just... I'm not in the mood“, he says as a lame excuse.

He wants to kiss him again so badly but the thought of Kurt just seeing this as a fun way to kill time and that they're still just friends breaks his heart.

He wants so much more. More than he can have.

Kurt looks at him skeptically. "Something is up. I can see it in your face.“

Blaine laughs awkwardly again. "No, everything's fine. Really.“

"Did you not enjoy it?“ Kurt is suddenly very serious and Blaine sees a hint of real fear in his expression.

"What? No! No, I did.“ Kurt looks relieved for a moment, before Blaine adds: "I think... I think I enjoyed it too much.“

He stares at his hands in his lap and doesn't dare to look Kurt in the eyes. Did he just ruin the most important friendship he ever had?

But then he hears Kurt making a weird strangled noise and Blaine looks up worried.

His best friend stares at him with wide eyes, his expression bewildered.

"Are you saying... that you have feelings for me?“, he asks disbelievingly.

Blaine just nods. He can't say anything - his heart is stuck in his throat.

And the next thing he knows is that Kurt is grabbing him and pulling him close and kissing him again. Blaine's brain malfunctions and he immediately kisses him back, throwing all his good intensions overboard.

This time, Kurt opens his mouth slightly and practically pours himself into the kiss which evokes feelings in Blaine's body he didn't even know he could feel.

They're both breathless when they pull back a while later, and Kurt's eyes sparkle in a way Blaine has never seen before.

Blaine can't help but smile so wide that his cheeks are hurting. He is so happy, he can't even put it in words.

"Does that mean that my feelings are reciprocated?“

Kurt laughs and nods. "Of course, silly. For a while now.“

"Then let's not waste any more time, don't you think?“, Blaine asks with his most charming smile.

Kurt grins and just pulls him back into a kiss, this time soft and gentle. Blaine sighs happily and wraps his arms around him.

This is a really nice way to practice.

**Author's Note:**

> I changed the quotation mark-thing!
> 
>  
> 
> Find me on honestlyhaunted.tumblr.com


End file.
